


I secret I Cannot Keep

by StwaberrySyrup



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, G/T, M/M, Pocket, Small, TINY - Freeform, big!keith, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, pocket!lance, shrank, shrink, small!lance, smol, tiny!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StwaberrySyrup/pseuds/StwaberrySyrup
Summary: This is a Work in Progress and I will try to update it every week! EnjoyyOne of the beloved paladins of Voltron, Lance has gone missing. Worried Keith goes out looking for Lance but instead wins a secret he does not think he can keep, but will try to, for Lance’s sake.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:: Feelings Resurfaced

Today started out as a normal day but then feelings started to resurface in Lance that would spring off a chain of events never to forget. 

———————

They where standing in their V-Formation looking out over the crowd. The planet that they have landed on to recruit allies had a beautiful landscape of all shades of green. Covering the planet was all kinds of vegetation, from flowers to towering trees. Shiro, in the middle and front of the V, was delivering his speech, which could mesmerize anyone who was willing to listen.

“I am pleased to see all of you gathered here today.” Shiro started off with a glint in his eyes. “I hope that after this, you all will be willing to help support and join The Voltron Coalition!” He smiled again, looking at Pidge, to his right and then to Hunk, at his left. And finally to Lance and Keith, who where the ends of the V. As Shiro’s gaze returned to the still silent crowd he continued: “I know this may be difficult for some of you, thinking that a random fallen weight you feel you have to go through has just appeared. You may be thinking that,, what if I have to leave my family without them knowing, not being able to tell them your okay and not dead or captured.” Shiro’s arms raised up, “But fear not! I-we the paladins of Voltron will protect you, and not leave this weight on your shoulders! We will fight for you and keep you and your loved ones safe. All you have to promise us is that you will stay loyal to us and your family, and never leave their side!” Shiro finished off by putting his arm on Pidge and Hunk’s shoulders and Lance and Keith coming forward, doing the same and they all chanted::

“For Voltron!” And the crowd cheered as they walked past the curtains to the back of their makeshift stage.

———————

“That was absolutely amazing!” Allura said rushing over to greet the paladins. “I think we may have a new alliance, after all we just need to get the treaty signed with the Tredeois counsel tonight.” 

Everyone started to plan a celebration activity when Lance said

“Ohhh I have a great idea!” With his iconic flirty grin. He paused for a second, watching his teammates gaze at him. “But first... I need to go relive myself, after all, a glowing beauty like myself needs their time.” The rest laughed it off and began to make plans again, knowing Lance probably did not have one. 

———————

Making his way off the stage, Lance glanced back at the room where the paladins sat, joking around and sighed. He looked around and started heading in the direction of the rainforest, where he was sure to be alone.

———————

After making his way into what seemed to be the middle of the humid forest, he slumped to the ground, kind of lifeless like a rag doll and lay there for a few moments. Then, tears started at the corners of his eyes as his breathing became jagged and slow. 

“Dammit.” He said quietly and slowly started getting to his feet, swaying like a toy coming to life. He treaded further into the trees and caught his eye on a dark blue plant. He remembers, when he was little he found a plant of the same colour. He brought it to his mom and she said ‘It matches your eyes honey.’ Lance laughed. He now knew that his mother had dyed the flower blue, to give him something to discover and bond over.

He slowly brought his attention back to the blue plant and lumbered over to it, squatting next to it and letting his long and slender fingers glide across the leaves of the plant, bringing back memories he had been trying to drown this past year in space.

Suddenly, all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:: Desperation and Discovery

Keith was getting worried. He knew that he should know better than to worry about Lance, but he couldn’t help it. He remembered back to Shiro’s speech and he saw Lance’s gaze change during the end of his speech. ‘I wonder what he was thinking about’ Keith thought. 

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

“Keith.... Keith?” Pidge said waving their hand in front of Keith’s face.

“H-huh?” Keith said snapping out of his thoughts and shaking his head.

“Hunk and I had the idea to teach Allura and Coran some Earth games after dinner. What do you think?” Pidge asked.

“Oh.. uh that sounds good... hey umm.. shouldn’t Lance be back by now?” Keith asked. He was really starting to worry and quickly made up an unsure way to go look for Lance. “Hey.. I can go get Lance... you know how he likes games. He’s uh probably talking to some alien girls... or something...” He then looked at the others as his sound drifted off, hoping it was convincing enough.

“That sounds like a good idea” said Shiro. “We all know how Lance gets when he’s left out.” The group then giggled a little and Keith slid out the door.

———

Once he was outside, Keith looked around and finally decided to head into the forest after scanning the area for any people.

———

After what felt like an hour, Keith started to worry that Lance was really missing. He started calling his name, only getting faint echos in return.

———

Lance sat up slowly and quickly put a slender long hand to his pounding head. His vision was blurred and as he was waiting to regain sight he heard a loud 

“Lance!?”

Lance quickly thought Keith?! He was not aware of his situation until he stood up and looked around. 

“What. The. FUCK?!” Lance then started panicking. ‘What the hell happened to me? Why is everything so big?’ Lance thought.  
Suddenly, he felt a trembling through the ground, like a massive tree being mercilessly cut down.  
Out of instinct, Lance curled in on himself and started hyperventilating. He shut his eyes tight, hoping he would just pass out and get taken out of his helpless misery.

———

Keith slowly made it into a clearing. He was really panicking now. Was Lance leaving? Why? Keith scanned the area, his eyes landing on a small figure on the ground. Keith knew better than to think it was anything but a bug, but he was getting desperate.

“Lance?”

———

“Lance?” A voice boomed from above, like a god issuing an order on the world.

Lance recognized the voice the forced himself to look up, only to see bright purple eyes staring straight back at him.

Lance took a moment to look into the purple eyes,, they looked like a twisting ocean storm, throwing merciless waves against rocks the rose up from the sea. Behind this twisting storm he saw.. desperation? 

His thoughts were cut short as his survival instincts snapped and he realized his situation. Lance scrambled backwards, not noticing a stray piece of bark and threw his arm back, causing a large gash to form on his tan skin, the slow trickle of blood contrasting with his skin. He cried out in pain looking up, seeing giant Kieth slowly bend down. Lance closed his eyes, waiting for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> As usual please leave comments and criticism/critiques!
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!
> 
> Thank  
> You!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:: Fear Overcoming the Fearless

Keith was watching the small figure and saw it look back up at him. The figure then scrambled backwards  
Into a stray piece of bark and heard a high pitched yelp. He bent down to get a closer look and saw the tiny figure clench his eyes shut and curl into a ball, clutching his arm and shaking with each tiny breath.

As he leaned closer he saw the figure was in a suit and had a helmet against his chest, for some reason it had not discarded it when it tried to run. Keith got closer and noticed unmistakable brown hair on a small tan body. 

“L-Lance?” said Keith shakily.

The tiny figure cringed at the sound of his voice and curled in on itself more. 

———

“L-Lance?”

Lance cringed and curled in more at the sound of his name. Keith, out of anyone, found him. He knew he was shaking and didn’t try to stop until a shadow was cast over him. He stopped and forced himself to look up. Lance saw a hand coming towards him and he shrieked again and curled his head further into his chest, clutching his helmet tightly.

———

Keith quickly retracted his hand after hearing a squeak coming from the creature.

“P-please don’t be afraid.. I-I won’t hurt you.” He whispered, only to get more shaking out of the tiny. 

‘Think Keith think’ he said to himself and he remembered the prototype micro communicators Pidge was showing him before the show. He didn’t have time to give them back as he was ushered onstage. Keith pulled out the container and placed it next to the creature.

“Umm.. if you know.. Umm want to talk..” he stammered off as he looked down. 

———

Lance felt a large thump as a giant container was placed next to him, making him jump.

He heard Keith say something about talking, but was to busy trying to force himself out of his fetal position. Lance hated fear more than almost anything, for it took his control. He forced himself to uncurl and crawl towards the container. Peering up he saw Keith’s face soften and he paused. He then took a deep breath and grabbed one of the circular objects about the size of half the size of his hand. 

He took a few steps back waiting for Keith to make a move.

———

The creature grabbed the communicator and shuffled back. Keith slowly reached to grab the other and saw the tiny flinch back. He took it out and inserted it into his ear. Watching the tiny, he said

“Try and talk now.”

———

Lance looked up at Keith and held the device to his face.

“Keith?” he croaked out.

“L-Lance?! I-it is you.” He heard Keith whisper. “A-are you okay?”

Lance respond with a shake of his head. Suddenly a mountain of flesh surrounded him as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Still holding the device he screamed and reached down for his helmet, only to feel the churning of his stomach as he was lifted farther and farther off the ground and was hit with rounds of vertigo, causing him to shake. He closed his eyes and started to curl again, fear finding its way back into control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is so short and late! I have mid-terms and I don’t have much free time. Don’t worry, lots will be coming in about a week!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:: Safe from the Demons

Lance had always hated when he wasn’t in control. He felt he was possessed, and in a way, he was. 

Ever since he became a paladin of Voltron, and probably before that, he has been fighting against himself, or as he called it, his demons. When they take control, all he can do is close in on himself to keep them from showing their face to others.

He curled in tighter as he was slightly jostled in the warm fleshy palm, scared and out of all control.

———

Keith lifted him into the air and saw him curl in more and felt him shaking in his hand. 

“Shit” he mumbled to himself. ‘W-what am I supposed to do I’ve never comforted someone before..’ Keith started to mentally panic. He looked down at the shivering figure in his hand and slowly forced himself to calm down. ‘I need to be calm, for Lance’s sake’

———

“H-hey”

Lance jumped as he heard a voice speak. He slowly looked up to see Keith looking back at him. He flinched and curled into a tight ball again.

‘I-I thought Keith was intimidating before.. but that doesn’t compare to now’

He felt the ground start to shift below him and he tried to curl deeper into himself.

Lance longed for a comfort object to hold. He was overwhelmed by so much change that his flight instinct was overtaking his logical thinking. He anxiety was soaring. All the confidence he had was gone.

———

As Keith started walking he felt a small movement in his hand and he hoped that Lance was going to sit up. Much to his dismay, all he saw when he looked down was him curling up into a small ball. Lance’s hands were minuscule, but he could see them opening and closing, like he was trying to grab onto something. 

Keith knew that he was looking for a comfort object, since when he was alone for so long on Earth, he needed one many times.

He turned around and walked back to where he found Lance and saw a tiny helmet laying on the ground. Be held the hand with Lance steady and grabbed the helmet. 

When Keith stood he moved the helmet towards Lance and held it in front of him. Much to Keith’s surprise, he felt a curling around his finger and a cold body press against it.

He looked down an saw Lance hugging and curling around his finger with his eyes squeezed tight. Keith smiled down at him and started to swiftly walk back to the stage area.

———

Lance felt movement again but stayed still clutching the warm object. 

———

After a while Lance heard Keith speak again and he instinctively curled in more, not wanting to show any emotion to the knew world he’s been put into.

“So umm.. we are nearing the edge of the forest and when we get there we can tell the others what happened and help you fix this”

Lance gasped and quickly looked up at Keith, who was looking back at him.

Tears started to form in his eyes. ‘I’m so open in this state.. it’s bad enough one person saw me like this but everyone..’ 

He started to shake his head frantically left and right and clutched Keith’s finger harder, trying to get his point through. 

———

He saw Lance start shaking his head and hugging his finger harder. Keith did not know why Lance didn’t want the others to find out, but for him to react this much and with so much fear, Keith couldn’t help but comply.

“Okay. No telling others” he whispered. Lance started to calm down and wipe the tears that started in his eyes. 

“Well.. uh.. here we are.” They we’re standing outside the door to the stage. Keith looked down at Lance and Lance looked up at him. 

He looked down at himself and realized he was still wearing his paladin armor and looked for a place to hide Lance. He thought for a bit but came up with a good hiding place.

“Hey umm.. this might be a bit.. weird and uncomfortable but I was thinking to put you on the inside part of my armor near my neck”

Lance looked at him in confusion.

“I-I know it might be weird but it is probably the best place.. Umm you okay with that?”

He saw Lance give a tiny nod.

———

Lance slowly got off Keith’s hand holding his helmet once he was lifted to his shoulder. He slowly crawled off and held on the the armor surrounding his neck. Keith started walking again and he lost his grip and fell against Keith’s neck. 

A hand was quickly brought up to him and he heard Keith whisper

“Shit are you okay?!”

Lance nodded into his neck, embracing the warmth. He looked and grabbed a lock of Keith’s hair, hiding himself behind it, for once being thankful for his mullet.

When Keith started to walk again Lance leaned further into Keith’s neck, trying to help hide himself as much as he could.

Leaning into the warmth, Lance realized that Keith is someone he could trust to protect him. He smiled against Keith and gave a sigh of relief and braced himself for what was to come.

———

Keith felt Lance relax and he smiled. He knew that he would have to protect Lance and he knew that he would do anything to keep him safe.

He put his hand on the door ready for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went on a kind of unannounced hiatus! I am writing other books on Wattpad and this one here so I was making a schedule while also dealing with some personal stuff. From now on this story will be updated Wednesday’s!
> 
> Now that that is out of the way.. I hope this chapter is long enough to suit your needs! You are all so great and I want to continue writing stories that leave you satisfied! And as always,, leave comments, questions, and constructive criticism/feedback! 
> 
> Thank you <3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:: The Team

Keith swallowed and pushed open the door and forced on a neutral face. The other paladins noticed him at the door and all asked 

“Keith did you find-“  
“Is Lance with-“  
“Why were you gone so-“  
“Is Lance-“

Allura, Coran, Hunk, and Pidge started asking questions, cutting each other off.

Keith felt Lance push more into his neck and realized that it probably was way to loud for him. He was trying to think of a way to get them to stop talking while not being to suspicious. Thankfully, Shiro intervened and asked

“Keith, did you find Lance?”

The others stopped and all eyes were on Keith. He took a deep breath and confronted the team with his blatant lie.

“I looked around the stage for Lance and couldn’t find him. He probably wandered off with some girl again.” Keith ended adding in an eye roll for emphasis.

Everyone started to panic one again, much to Keith and Lance’s despair.

“Fuck something must be wrong!” Pidge said.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves..” Allura started trying to calm down Pidge and Hunk, who eyes were pretty much popping out of his head.

“Pidge is right, god he probably got kidnapped and tricked again, like with that rouge alien girl..” Hunk was clearly panicking.

“Guys..GUYS! He’s probably fine. The people he are fine and Lance probably just got lost. He’ll be shown back here by tomorrow at the latest.” Shiro reassured. “Now, we need to get ready for the signing.” 

Keith gulped and put his hand to his neck “scratching it” , making sure Lance was okay. He felt Lance panic for a second and then relax into his hand, clearly overwhelmed by how big and loud everyone was.

“I think Shiro is right.. we should get ready. L-“ he lost his train of thought still “scratching” his neck. “Oh! Lance will probably show up by tonight.”

His response received glares from Pidge and a look of disappointment from Hunk, but nothing was said. Keith looked down and pushed Lance back onto the side of his neck. He felt him grab onto his finger and silently shushed him and pulled his hand away. 

After a few moments Allura spoke up.

“Well, we should get back to the castle and get ready, don’t worry, I think Lance will be perfectly fine.”

As they walked to the castle, Keith pulled Lance off his neck and held him close, knowing that this would be hard and stressful, for not just him and Lance, but the whole team. As Lance snuggled into Keith’s hands, he let out a long held breath prepared for his first real conversation with the “newly found” Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Here is the new chapter. It is a bit short :0. So far my schedule is working though :00. 
> 
> Side note:: Frickin BLACK PANTHER! I’m a Marvel fan so I’m hype.
> 
> Anyway,, have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:: Settling in?

As Lance was snuggled into Keith’s chest he smiled but still kept his guard up. Once they got inside the castle Lance noticed that Keith, like the other paladins walked straight to his room to get ready for the big meeting.

Once inside Keith’s room with the door closed, Lance dropped his guard and looked up at Keith. 

“I’m going to change out of my gear stay here- Umm I mean could you stay here?” He whispered.

Lance felt a little like he was being treated like a pet but he knew Keith was trying his best to give him as much free will and independence as he could, and that wasn’t much considering his size. 

Lance decided to do the same thing and turned the other was to take off his armor. Once it was off he was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers.

He looked around the room. Noticing how empty it is, Lance wondered why. He noted to get Keith some stuff if he ever was back to normal. He shivered at the last thought and noticed that he was actually really cold. He curled up into a ball and hoped Keith would return soon.

———

Keith changed out of his armor and put on his normal clothes. He took out the communicators that he umm “borrowed” from Pidge. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Lance curled up on the side table and he quickly walked over.

“Hey Lance? Are you okay?” He whispered. He saw Lance nod and shiver again. He cursed himself for not realizing sooner that he probably couldn’t contain body heat well.

Carefully he brought his hands around Lance’s small form and saw him flinch but then quickly relax into his hands. He kept one hand around Lance and put one of the communicators next to him and the other on the ear clip and slid it into his ear.

“Try talking now” Keith slowly said, wanting to make sure Lance was ready to talk, and to reassure himself too.

———

Lance grabbed the communicator and slowly brought it to his face, desperately wanting to talk, but not knowing what to say.

“Umm.. H-hi Keith” he looked up at him a managed a small smile, and saw Keith smile back at him.

“T-thank you for not letting the others know.” Lance said as he looked down.

“Lance it’s fine.. if this happened to me I probably wouldn’t want anyone to know either” he heard Keith whisper. Lance felt a finger run up his back and he quickly flinched away from it, but then leaned into it, feeling the tension he’d been holding drift away. He looked up at Keith and smiled and said

“Thank you.” again as he closed his eyes and held the communicator close, knowing he would be almost lost without it. But of course, he would always have Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is a bit short but I hope will last until next week!
> 
> I just saw Black Panther and am SHOOK it was great!
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all have a great week and enjoy the new chapter!


	7. A/N Sorry!

Sorry this was not a chapter but VOLTRON SEASON 5 IN TWO DAYS :0

I had some medical issues (as I call it: going to sleep involuntarily otherwise known as fainting and I had to go to the doctor) but I’m fine and just am kinda resting a bit and I’ll have a new chapter next week like usual :D

ALSO::  
Lancey has a sword and everything and I’m so proud but keef is still the knife boi and I hope he comes to visit from BoM :0

I’m also scared for Lance’s love interest so umm I’m not ready but I will still have my ships no matter how cannon something is (like johnlock in Sherlock is not cannon but it is still shipped (I ship it oops))

Anyways, sorry again for not posting a new chapter and I’m going to try and put in some events from season 5 in later chapters if I can to “keep it up to date” even tho it’s a ff. 

Have a good day everyone and survive until season 5 :0

**Author's Note:**

> OoF please leave comments below and tell me how I’m doing! 
> 
> Next chapter coming soonnn :0


End file.
